


in these times i need a saving grace

by thetimeisnow



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward Silences, High School AU, M/M, derek is scowling way too much, stiles and erica are bros because i love them like that, stiles talks way too much, stupid drabble, thrown out of dorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2550431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetimeisnow/pseuds/thetimeisnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was all supposed to be a normal day for Stiles. A normal day, okay? He did not expect to be thrown out from his dorm by his best friend and roommate and stand with his arms crossed, pouting angrily at the door, as if Scott could somehow see how offended he felt (which was very offended!)<br/>-<br/>or the one in which derek and stiles gets thrown out from their dorms because their roommates are having sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	in these times i need a saving grace

 

It was all supposed to be a normal day for Stiles. A normal day, okay? He did not expect to be thrown out from his dorm by his best friend and roommate and stand with his arms crossed, pouting angrily at the door, as if Scott could somehow see how offended he felt (which was _very_ offended!)

It had been a normal day to start with. He woke up, and Scott dragged his ass out of bed to eat a sandwich before being dragged out of the dorm with tears in his eyes of the thought of leaving his bed for the whole day. He would miss it.

“Stiles, come on! First lesson is in five minutes!”

Stiles crossed his arms. “Can’t you see how it’s screaming for me to stay?”

“Can’t you see how I’m screaming for you to leave?”

He had a point. Stiles rolled his eyes and threw his arms up in the air, defeated. “Fine, you know what, it’s not like I need the bed anyway. I could probably live without it.”

Scott muttered something and shook his head, locking the door behind them. Stiles threw I short glance back.

“I think I changed my mind-“

“Lydia will give you three selfies specially taken for you!” a mocking voice echoed through the walls, and Stiles turned around and put up his middle finger for Erica.

“Fuck you, Erica!”

“Come on, babe, don’t be so pouty. Same story every morning, you don’t need your bed, but we all know when you get home you spend the rest of the night jerking off hoping Scott won’t hear you.”

Scott laughed at that, “which I actually do.”

“Shut up, both of you, I _totally_ don’t do that. Ever.”

Erica raised her brows at him, letting her blonde locks fall over her chest.

“A boy has needs, okay?” he glared at them.

After that normal morning it was two lessons, then lunch, with the normal drabble about how amazingly cute Scott and Allison were, and how cool it was that Isaac actually got it together with Laura Hale. The so scary Laura Hale with her superhot twin brother.

“Dude, tell me again”, Scott said, leaning over the table so he was practically kissing Isaac. Erica and Stiles groaned together and looked over at each other with the same pained look at their faces.

It was actually only Allison, Isaac and Scott who were interested in their own love life, Stiles had enough of it already with Scott’s never ending speech about Allison’s amazing eyes and beautiful face and sexy body and everything. Stiles usually made the talking, but after Allison Scott would never shut up.

“Dude, don’t tell me again”, Stiles said and hid his face in his hands, running his fingertips through his thick hair, “for real. You don’t need to tell the same story _six times_.”

Isaac just grinned. “She came up to me after our group project and just said _Lahey, you’re taking me out on dinner this Friday_ and I could just nod!”

“Haven’t you already fucked like 300 times?” Erica asked him, rising one perfect shaped brow at him, judgingly.

“We might have”, he admitted and a dark shade of pink filled his cheeks, “but-“

“Hold you horses!” Stiles shouted out, “you had _what_? With _who_? You had sex with Laura Hale?”

He shrugged. “It just happened. We were at her place, and-“

“In _Laura Hale’s bed_?” Stiles thought his eyes might pop out. “I can never look at you the same”, he continued before Isaac had the chance to answer.

“It happened two times, and now we’re going on a date.”

“Did you miss the bit where you usually take her out on a date _first_? Before you have sex with her?”

Isaac just shrugged again. “Well, not in our case.”

“I can see that”, Stiles said, shaking his head slightly, “never thought this about you, Isaac. You were supposed to be the good guy.”

“Just because you’re gonna stay a virgin for the rest of your life.”

“That’s a sensitive subject!” Stiles exclaimed.

Scott put a hand over his shoulder. “You will find the right one soon”, he said seriously, and Erica choked on her water.

“Yes Stiles, and he will be very supporting of your state”, Allison added and smiled softly at him.

“Why does it sound like you’re talking to a two year old with a very serious case of cancer of something? It’s just virginity. It’s not like I’m dying without it.”

“I don’t know about that”, Scott said and frowned deeply, “you should really cut down on the jerking off, or be more quiet.”

Erica was _this_ close of spitting her water out over Lydia who sat opposite her.

It was a normal lunch, the day was perfectly normal. No hard feeling there. One more lesson and then _finally_ the day was over.

Well, almost.

First, he bumped right into Laura Hale and her supermodel to brother.

Literally bumped in.

“Fuck, sorry”, Stiles shouted as the girl dropped all her books, like from a scene in a cliché high school movie.

“Watch your steps”, she growled, and Stiles looked up, and stared right at Laura Hale.

I’m gonna die, was all Stiles could think of, she’s gonna kill me and everyone I hold dear. Laura rolled her eyes and picked up her books.

“Shit, sorry, Laura.”

“’s fine.”

“I could pick them up-“

“This is not a fucking high school movie.”

It actually left Stiles speechless, he just stared at her as suddenly the dark haired model walked out of nowhere, suddenly by her side, and Stiles just stared more.

“You okay, Laura?”

“My god, Derek, I dropped my books, I didn’t die.”

“Weeeeell”, Stiles said, clapping his hands together with a smile, “I think that was all for me. Thank you for staying with me for this time. See you tomorrow in class, Laura.”

She shrugged and Stiles didn’t stay to hear her answer, but he could swear he heard Derek mumble something that sounded like _idiot_. But it could also been _holy shit that guy is hot what’s his name I wanna have sex with him right now_. Yeah, Stiles preferred and hoped for the second one.

“Stiles!”

“I know you heard me.”

Stiles mind shuffled through his options. He could run away, or stay, or lie down on the floor pretending he had a heart attack.

He chose the first one.

“Yeees?”

Derek Hale stared at him like he’d never seen anything more interesting, but it was with a scowl, so Stiles didn’t know if he was supposed to take it as a compliment or not. Well, at least he knew his name.

“You’re friends with Lahey, right?”

“Yep. Totally, best bros, we’re like, _this tight_. No kidding, I mean-“

“I don’t wanna give him the brother speech, but tell him if he hurts her I will rip his throat out. With my teeth.”

“Wow. Creepy. Yup, got it, totally understand, I will do that, he’s so not gonna hurt her, he really likes his throat, you know? He holds it dear.”

Derek shook his head, but Stiles could swear he was his lips twitch in amusement before he turned around and left without a goodbye. Douche-move.

Stiles added to his mental to-do-list to search all social medias for Derek Hale.

Well, that far the day had been going kind of normal with a few touches of weird shit, but it was still in the right direction.

Until he got home.

“I can _what_?” Stiles exclaimed, staring at his best friend, whose cheeks were red as tomatoes.

“Yeah, you see, Allison and I has been together for six months now, we think it’s time.”

“Are you really telling me you’re supposed to have sex?”

“Yeah. We agreed to it just now, so… would you please stay out for like an hour or two? Maybe for the evening?”

“Oh my _gooooood_ ”, Stiles complained, “are you kidding me? You’re throwing me out! I thought we had something, Scott-y!”

“Sorry, man, we just really wanna do this. We’re both ready.”

“You know what. Fine. I’ll stay out. Just outside this door until you’re finished. And if I hear you from here you’re out of the dorm for good, got me?”

“Yes, thank you Stiles, thank you so much!”

“Be safe!” Stiles shouted after him as Scott closed the door and locked it from the inside in front of his eyes. But there was no worries, Scott would probably use eleven layers of condoms just to be sure.

He only had to stare at the door with his arms crossed for about seven minutes before a door was swung open and he heard Laura screaming.

“Oh my god, Derek, just stay out!”

“Laura, what are you-“

“You can come back in three hours. We’re having quality time. Goodbye!”

And the door was shut in Derek’s face, and Stiles deserves a diploma for not laughing at him, he just kept his straight face, staring at the door to his dorm.

Derek groaned, clearly annoyed, and Stiles could see from the corner of his eyes how he ran his fingers through his super soft looking hair and swore quietly at her.

Stiles didn’t look at Derek, and Derek didn’t look at Stiles. Okay, correction, Stiles looked at Derek and Derek tried not to look at Stiles. Their eyes met for an awkward moment, but Stiles quickly looked away again.

This was totally too awkward even for Stiles, and Stiles was the king of awkwardness.

He told himself multiply times not to say anything, to shut up for once in his life, and tried to think about anything else except Derek Hale and his stupid perfection.

“Did you give Isaac the brother speech?” Stiles finally broke the silence because fuck it, that’s why.

Derek looked at him, and for a few moments Stiles thought he wasn’t going to reply, but then he shrugged. “I suppose”, he said, “he said just as you did, he very much likes his throat.”

Stiles grinned at him. “I told you, we’re so tight I can even read his mind.”

Derek nodded, and it was quiet for a moment, then, “why are you just standing there?”

“I got thrown out from my own dorm”, he groaned, “Scott literally shut the door in my face!”

Derek had the nerve to smirk at that. “Why?”

“He’s having sex with Allison.”

Derek raised his brows. “Oh.”

“Like that’s such a big thing! Jesus, couldn’t they just book a hotel room? I live here, too!”

“Give them some space.”

“Easy for you to say, you could probably make everyone leave by just scowling at them. You should cut down on the scowling, if you do that you’d easily make a fourteen out of ten.”

“A what?”

“Yeah, you know. Now you’re like an eleven out of ten, but you could be even better!”

Derek just stared at him, and when he didn’t answer Stiles just rolled his eyes, “you’re only pretending to be stupid, come on.”

Derek didn’t answer to that either, so Stiles gave it a third try. “Laura and Isaac are having some _doodoo_ in there right now, aren’t they-“

“Stiles.”

Stiles looked up, grinning. “Yep?”

“Don’t even call sex for doodoo again.”

He snorted, “I thought I sounded pretty good.”

Derek shook his head, “well, clearly, you were wrong. That happens.”

Stiles frowned, looking over at Derek, who was not staring down at his own shoeslike it was the most interesting thing in the world.

“Hey”, Stiles started, gaining Derek’s attention, “you wanna go grab some?”

“What?”

Stiles rolled his eyes dumbly at him. “Like, we’re both thrown out. You wanna grab something to eat?”

Derek really had a thing for staring and scowling at the same time. “Are you asking me out?”

Stiles shrugged. “I think so, yeah?”

More staring, and then a short nod. “Okay. Sure, if you pay.”

Stiles grinned at him.

 

Three weeks later Derek and Stiles were the one throwing out Scott from his dorm to have their own quality time. Three weeks later there was no longer any talk about how Stiles would never lose his virginity ("See, Isaac, this is how you do it. You take him out on a date  _before_ you have sex!")

**Author's Note:**

> i just felt like writing this okay??  
> my tumblr is @catoledid  
> the title is from stay - florida georgia line  
> and the idea to this thing is from guardiunsofthegalaxy.tumblr.com/post/101506759225/oddly-specific-aus-i-need


End file.
